X-Men Crack Series
by Sweet Dragon Girl
Summary: A series of crack fanfictions from the horrifying mind of me and my friends. Rated T for safety, you have been warned.
1. Alone on a Friday

Toad stared out the window as Lance and Pietro rode away in his jeep. 'Right on schedule' he mused. Ho hopped up the stairs to his room and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He went into the back of his closet to pull out _the outfit. _The one he pulled out every other Friday after Lance and Pietro went out. Pietro for his date and Lance for...whatever. Toad smirked as he looked himself up and down in the mirror and made his way downstairs. He maneuvered into the living to spot his target in his usual spot. There sat Fred watching some movie like he always did on Fridays. 'Oh Friday how I love thee' Toad thought. The frog like mutant stalked over to the T.V with confidence as he noticed he had not yet been seen. Toad stopped right in front of the T.V, back to Fred, and examined the movie.

"Hey-"

Toad smirked as he heard Fred's voice hitch in his throat. He turned around and saw Fred's eyes looking over him frantically. Toad was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged him nicely as well as a white baggy t-shirt. On his shoulders were a light green hoodie and matching chucks. "I didn't peg you for a '20 years as a Slave' guy." Fred stuttered incoherently as Todd made his way over to him. he plopped down on the large mans lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "T-Toad?" Fred muttered out, "Hm?What is it yo?" Todd heard him gulp audibly , "w-w-what are you doing?" Todd smirked devilishly, "watching the movie..."


	2. A Bad Day to Fly

**Hello again, I actually thought I posted this already believe it or not. I had only wrote **

Storm looked down blissfully t the large open fields below her, even though the weather was dreadful outside people were safely inside their homes. Despite this she was still out flying today for that reason. Since mutant treatment has become such a problem lately all the members of the X-men were on their guards. But this was one of the few times Storm was been able to go out on her own. The mid-west was dreadfully outside today, high tornado watches this season. This was not one of her storms, but that of mother nature. The rain was pelting down hard onto Storm, but she had been cooped up so long that she didn't care. Today was a rare occasion where Ororo didn't feel like stopping the rain, but instead danced with it. She had been peacefully the wind picked up tremendously. Storm opened her eyes then gasped, forming right in front of her eyes was a large tornado. She tried flying away but found herself being sucked in. She screamed as she was sucked into the center of the tornado. The white haired woman felt the air being sucked out of her lungs as she was whipped around. With little energy she had left she focused her powers,

"Raging winds ripping apart the land

Stop your rant

Calm your winds

save this land...from your destruction."

Her eyes glowed white as she used the last of her energy to stop the raging storm. As the storm calmed Storm began fall from the sky, slipping in and out of unconsciousness as she plummeted to the ground. Until she was gone.

* * *

When Ororo woke up she found herself on a large king sized bed with a silk comforter. The ceiling appeared to be wood, like she was in a cabin.

"Looks like my little song bird is awake."

Storm gasped as she recognized the raspy voice. "Sabertooth" she whispered, the bulky man chuckled. "Eh~ so you ARE that x-men girl" said girl scrambled to sit up. She examined the mutant and saw that he wasn't in his usual flashy attire. He was in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She looked down to find herself herself in a different outfit. Instead of her usual uniform she was in a large white bottom up shirt. Nothing else. She gave another surprised yelp as she covered herself with the comforter. Sabertooth gave another hardy laugh and approached the sky maiden. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked the woman up and down before smirking. "Well aren't you a pretty thing?" He mused, causing Storm to unconsciously blush and shiver. "What do you want with me? She demanded. "Not much really, I just sawing you fall from the sky after stopping that tornado and thought I would help." She blinked in surprise at him. "W-Well thank you" she started, but he soon cut her off.

"Don't thank me yet, cause there's a catch." Storm shrank back a little, "What is it?" "Kiss me." The African woman's eyes widened in shock, "w-what?!" Sabertooth leaned closer to her until they were only a few inches apart. "Kiss me and you can leave" he said simply. Storm blushed at the closeness and thought of her options. When she came to a conclusion she sighed and placed her forehead to his, surprising him slightly. She closed her eyes and quickly pecked his cheek much to his displeasure and slipped out of the bed

I'll be on my way now, thank you again for your help" with that she left. Sabertooth watched her retreating figure, she really didn't think he was satisfied did she?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think. No flamming**


End file.
